Talk:Level 1015/@comment-68.175.23.88-20150703012504
Omg I just was in the middle of writing one of my long, detailed comments & had written a LOT when I somehow pushed the wrong button & ended up in the comments section of a different level. Sigh. Well to start off I found this level to be the most difficult in the episode so far. I found it to also be much more skill based than most others, I don't think there's much luck involved IMO. I passed on my 8th try, 1 star, using every single move! (& I didn't use boosters). The initial bombs are very difficult to get rid of as they're only 9 moves & on top of that you've got to "open them" (not sure if there's a name for that) before you can dispose of them. In every try except one before my winning a game, I was stopped by 1 bomb left(& in one there were 2). When I was able to get rid of them the 1st time I thought I was home free but it's even more difficult b/c new 9 move bombs are coming in too so you've got to have a plan to get rid of those as well as for getting rid of the jellies in the side combeyer belts. For that game I wasn't stopped by a bomb but I spent too much time moving things around the board that I ran out of moves & ended up w/ 3 jellies left. Most importantly you've got to have a plan to get rid of those initial bombs. My 1st try I was sure I had the perfect starting board. I was able to line up 2 color bombs together or had the option to match 1 with a striped. I pretty much always go for a cb/cb combo if I can but in this case it wasn't the best choice. All it did was give me access to the bombs. Then I was able to make another cb, however I couldn't get it next to a striped or wrapped or even the same colors as one of the bombs. So my "perfect board" wasn't so perfect after all. My strategy was a bit of trial & error but basically the first thing was planning as well as I could to open up & get rid of the initial bombs & I did so by starting over w/ new boards if I didn't see potential right away. But even still, it was very difficult to do. I'm not sure how some of you are finding this one to be easy at all unless it's an easier level on PC or even mobile which as I've mentioned can be easier on certain levels than iPad. Anyway, I basically managed to get rid of initial bombs by matching some & had made a horizontal stripe right over one & was able to drop it in after I took some out w/ matches. But I had no matches to set it off & had a cb but no matches of that color around it. Luckily I had also made a vertical stripe higher up on the board but in the same row as the horizontal stripe. It's an unconventional move but one I've done before & love when it works. I matched the cb to the same color as the vertical stripe which then hit the horizontal one, clearing out the rest of the bombs right before they were about to blow up. Phew. I actually did something slightly similar with another bomb which had been dropped down after clearing the initials. It ended up on the conveyer belt somehow & I was trying to make specials to clear it but was having trouble lining them up. I had another cb(they're fairly easy to make on this level which is helpful) but again it was nowhere near the color of the bomb & the bomb was about to end my game. So again I had to think outside the box. I saw there were 2 matching colors to the bomb above it on the conveyer belt but they were separated by one other color. I was able to match the cb to the color separating them & poof, no more bomb! I was able to clear most of the last jellies left on the conveyer belts w/ a wrapped/striped combo & then just had one left at the bottom of a conveyer belt which I was able to take out by combining 2 stripes to take out the bottom row. Again I just want to stress that ALL of these moves were pre-meditated except for my very last one ironically. So if you're having trouble with this level just make sure to plan ahead for just about every move, esp where the bombs are concerned. Also at least trying to start out with a good board will be helpful if you can. I found this level to be Hard. I guess I'm just about the only one who felt that way but that was my experience with it. Hope something I wrote helps someone else.